


Kissed Your Girls and Made You Cry, Boys

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 kinks, Deleted Scene, Episode: s01e07 Contents Under Pressure, F/F, Slight Canon Divergence, it's OLD i KNOW but i'm BEHIND, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: She follows them up. She fights with Bellamy. Bellamy sends her downstairs. Just like always.





	Kissed Your Girls and Made You Cry, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kissing  
> Title from Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko

Octavia storms away from Bellamy, leaving her brother at the edge of camp. He wants to take away her freedom to leave? Fine. She’ll take something he treasures. She blows past where Clarke is tending to Finn, climbing up to the second floor of the drop ship without answering Clarke’s concerned “are you okay?” She drops herself down on her mat, working her fingers through her hair in an effort to detangle it.

She tries to ignore Bellamy and the others when they bring the grounder in, but it’s futile. She follows them up. She fights with Bellamy. Bellamy sends her downstairs. Just like always.

This time, she goes down to the first floor, decides to see what Clarke’s up to. Her feet hit the floor as Clarke is drying her hands, clean of Finn’s blood, and the boy in question is asleep on the table. 

“Hey, Octavia,” Clarke says, heading toward Octavia. “Are you alright? You seemed upset-”

Clarke doesn’t get to finish her thought, since Octavia chooses that moment to push Clarke against the wall of the ship and press their lips together. A surprised sound leaves Clarke, but she doesn’t push Octavia away, pulling her closer instead. Clarke lets Octavia lead, lets Octavia kiss her mouth again before moving down, along Clarke’s jaw and to her neck. Octavia nips at the hollow of Clarke’s throat. Octavia gets all the way to Clarke’s collarbone before the blonde lets out a whine, saying Octavia’s name. Octavia moves her lips back to Clarke’s, silencing her in favor of taking a moment to explore Clarke’s mouth with her tongue, occasionally biting Clarke’s lower lip. Clarke lets Octavia kiss her way back down to Clarke’s chest, pulling Clarke’s shirt down some and leaving a hickey on the top of Clarke’s left breast. Octavia pulls the shirt down further and she almost makes it to Clarke’s nipple when a groan interrupts them. 

Octavia jumps away from Clarke when the sound escapes Finn, leaving Clarke to hurriedly pull her shirt and bra back up and rush over to the table. Octavia takes in Clarke, a pretty picture of flushed cheeks and rumpled clothes, before climbing back up to the second floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I've written anything, but I'm back. Thanks to Snar for the pairing.


End file.
